


Вопрос веры

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Стив не верил в судьбу, но судьба верила в Стива.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Вопрос веры

**Author's Note:**

> бета Crazy Ghost

Дугообразная полоска браслета – прежде имевшая удивительно чистый серебристый цвет – кое-где покрылась пятнами. Тут была и кирпично-рыжая густая ржа, и странная прозелень, и неряшливая чернота. Стив машинально потер чуть шершавую поверхность пальцами, надеясь стереть следы, даже ногтями колупнул, но никакого результата так и не увидел.

Неудивительно, впрочем – за все это время он уже и в ювелирной мастерской побывал, однако и там мастер, промучившись несколько часов, вынужден был констатировать, что ничего поделать не может (с металлом, из которого браслет был сделан, он тоже не определился), и даже денег в итоге с него не взял.

Пометка, которую Стив несмываемым маркером сделал полторы недели назад, сегодня была покрыта тонким налетом рыжины. Времени оставалось все меньше – браслет об этом четко сигнализировал.

Впрочем, это было закономерно и объяснимо. Стив и сам прекрасно осознавал, что тычет пальцем в небо, поддавшись еще, пожалуй, ни разу в жизни не одолевавшей его панике.

Любовь, в конце концов, не возникает сама по себе по щелчку пальцев.

Эта мысль всколыхнула унявшееся было раздражение, и Стив скрипнул зубами, красочно представляя себе, что нужно было делать тогда – почти четыре месяца назад, – едва эта дамочка вообще открыла рот. Огреть ее щитом по голове, например. Или отобрать у кого-нибудь из своих пистолет и... Даже собственная вдруг обнаружившаяся кровожадность Стива уже практически не удивляла.

Он вообще ощущал такое нервное напряжение, что от него было почти больно. Он толком не мог спать – бесконечно вертелся и вертелся на постели, ложился прямо на пол, надеясь, что привычная жесткость поверхности под спиной утихомирит тревогу, но и это не помогало. Стив пытался отвлекаться телевизором, интернетом, рисованием – и с досадой отбрасывал попытки уже через несколько минут, потому что мысли упорно сползали не туда.

Стив уже физически чувствовал, как от постоянного напряжения начинает сдавать даже его модифицированный организм.

У него болела голова – сильно и мерзко, – пульсирующая боль вгрызалась в одну точку, словно в череп воткнули топор, и простреливала в глаза, челюсть и шею. От обезболивающих его мутило, без обезболивающих – тоже.

В один день Стив мог не есть совсем, в следующий – съедал столько, что сам себе поражался.

Недосып усугублял подавленное состояние. Стив начал курить, но желанного успокоения не пришло, и он перестал. Попытался напиться – и на следующий день приступ мигрени шарахнул по мозгам так, что Стив три дня просто лежал, затемнив комнату, и надеялся не сдохнуть.

Стащенное втихую сильнодействующее снотворное помогло ровно на полчаса, после которых Стива полночи трясло, как от двадцати энергетиков разом, пока измученный организм панически перерабатывал попавшую в кровь отраву.

Это было невыносимо.

Стив понимал, что зациклился, понимал, что придавал слишком много значения тому, о чем никогда толком не задумывался. Без чего никогда особенно не страдал даже, привыкший к спокойному одиночеству и возможности делать все, что заблагорассудится, не согласовывая ни с кем планы. И даже изредка прорывающаяся мечтательность – и мысли о том, каково это: быть с кем-то... близким, родным по духу, с кем-то понимающим и принимающим его целиком, без остатка – быстро улетучивалась. Просто потому, что Стив прекрасно осознавал: его образ жизни, ненужная известность и опасная работа создают слишком много сложностей. Что для него самого, что для воображаемой пары, вынужденной мириться с такой нервотрепкой.

Селить семью в глуши, лишать ее привычного общества и обрекать на вынужденное одиночество, как Клинт, Стив не хотел. Неважно даже, что это было бы по согласию – в любом случае кому-то пришлось бы, фактически, посвящать свою жизнь ему, а это уж слишком, на взгляд Стива, походило на насилие над личностью.

Одним словом, у него было достаточно причин не особенно переживать из-за собственного одиночества, но...

Но, наверное, одно дело – не иметь, но в теории знать, что в жизни все может быть, и совсем другое – лишиться навсегда даже крохотного шанса.

– Человек, который тебя любит, искренне и преданно, совсем рядом с тобой, но ты его не видишь, – крепко сжимая его руку сухими теплыми ладонями, тогда сказала...

Проклятье, Стив даже не помнил, как звали чертову гадалку, но он, откровенно говоря, потерял всякий интерес к словам этой дамочки еще на первой части ее прочувствованной речи, когда она начала рассказывать факты из его биографии, известные, наверное, даже тем, кому было глубоко наплевать на какого-то там Капитана Америку. 

Ее внук оказался в музее среди заложников, через одного детей сенаторов, по случайности, и Стив очень подозревал, что юркий чернявый мальчишка, будто срисованный с того мультфильма про босяка-ворюгу-криминального-элемента, женившегося в конце на какой-то там не сильно, видимо, разборчивой принцессе, проскочил на выставку без билета.

Гадалка, ничуть не смущаясь присутствием полицейских, косившихся на нее со справедливым подозрением, заявила Стиву, что хочет его отблагодарить, и принялась сыпать маловразумительными фразами – больше напоминавшими какие-нибудь пророческие шарады из приключенческих романов, когда бредовое высказывание в конце оказывается вполне себе осмысленным, – но тому, вообще-то, было глубоко не до нее.

Его мысли были заняты в тот момент совершенно другим: например, словившим срикошетившую пулю в бедро буквально в последнюю минуту Джонсоном, которому провожавшие его к машине бойцы уже торжественно присвоили звание неудачника месяца, отобрав воображаемый кубок у Роллинза, защемившего на прошлой операции руку дверью и едва не сломавшего три пальца.

Рыдающими детьми, которых безуспешно пытались успокоить вызванные на место происшествия психологи и медики. Или внуком этой самой гадалки, который скакал вокруг Рамлоу козликом и пытался выклянчить у него разрешение потрогать пистолет. Рамлоу в ответ незнакомо улыбался – с насмешливой снисходительной теплотой, – но стойко не велся ни на горящие глаза, ни на обиженно надутые губы.

– Он может стать величайшей ценностью в твоей жизни, – настойчиво привлекая к себе внимание, продолжила тогда гадалка, щекотно пробежавшись кончиками пальцев по ладони Стива и вглядываясь в линии на ней с такой глубокой вдумчивостью, будто действительно что-то там видела.

Стив с трудом удержался от скептического выражения на лице. Кажется, простыми пророчествами гадалка решила не ограничиваться и развлекалась на все деньги, раз еще и обязательную любовную линию приплела. Сам Стив бы вполне обошелся скромным «спасибо» без всего этого шарлатанства, но обижать дамочку, годившуюся ему в матери, тоже не хотелось. Все равно пока заполнялись протоколы и бумаги, уехать на базу не представлялось возможным.

– Если упустишь – будут, конечно, другие... Но да тебе лучше знать, каково это: пытаться влезть в тесный костюм, – продолжила гадалка, вскинув на него глаза, глубокие, завораживающе темные, почти колдовские – если бы Стив верил в магию, конечно.

Он и не верил, но когда чертова ведьма, привычным движением сняв с руки неширокую полоску браслета, сунула его ему в руку, у Стива на загривке вдруг встали дыбом волосы, а все тело перетряхнуло, как от удара током.

– Он поможет. Ты поймешь. Или нет – все зависит от тебя, – добавила гадалка, глядя на него с понимающей ласковой насмешкой – так порой смотрела на Стива мама, когда говорила что-то вроде: «Вырастешь – узнаешь».

Интуиция, чутье, на которые Стив никогда не жаловался, будто взбеленились, хлестнули его, как плетью, сдавили грудь, окатили холодом. Лицо его, наверное, в то мгновение перекосило, потому что подошедший Рамлоу моментально вклинился между ним и гадалкой, с изящной неумолимостью, будто невзначай, оттесняя ее от Стива.

– Дамочка, забирали бы вы ребенка и шли шарлатанствовать дальше, – выразительно взглянув в сторону полицейских, проговорил Рамлоу.

Уперевшись взглядом в его коротко стриженый темноволосый затылок, Стив растерянно моргнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Гадалка, внимательно оглядев Рамлоу с головы до ног, тонко улыбнулась – довольно жутковато это выглядело, откровенно говоря – и, не споря, отошла, подзывая к себе мальчишку, который со всей своей детской непосредственностью пытался приставать к медикам, бегло осматривавшим его на предмет возможных повреждений.

– Что бы она ни сказала – это все брехня, – разворачиваясь к нему, резюмировал Рамлоу.

Стив, у которого в теле все еще гуляла предательская дрожь, мотнул головой.

Рамлоу с легким беспокойством посмотрел на него и перекатился с пятки на носок, вообразив, наверное, что гадалка предсказала ему какую-нибудь жуткую скоропостижную кончину.

За эту безусловную глобальную надежность Стив, пожалуй, и любил работать с Рамлоу и его людьми.

– Чего ж она тогда своему внучку не запретила сегодня здесь появляться, предсказалка поломалась? – хлопнув его по плечу, добавил тогда Рамлоу, и этот вполне логичный вопрос подействовал на Стива, как мощнейшее успокоительное, разом переключил его внимание с глупой болтовни пожилой цыганки на дела насущные.

Вот только все ее слова он даже теперь, спустя столько месяцев, помнил с такой отчетливостью, будто они были выжжены у него прямо на подкорке, хотя Стив был уверен, что в памяти не сохранилось ни буквы из ее предсказания.

Как оказалось, сохранилось. И пусть и не сразу, но Стив сопоставил ее слова сначала с одним происшествием, потом с другим... А на третий раз выбрался сам и вытащил свой отряд на задании только благодаря тому, что в памяти всплыла очередная подсказка от этой... ведьмы.

Стив, при всем своем скептицизме, очень сомневался, что в этом полном случайностей мире возможны настолько стабильно возникающие совпадения. А если уж допускать, что часть предсказания оказалась правдой, то...

Очевидно, что во все остальное тоже приходилось поверить.

Стив снова пробежался пальцами по пятнам на браслете – он делал это столько раз, что на ощупь знал каждую щербинку и выпуклость. Правда, теперь к уже имевшимся добавились новые шероховатости, незнакомо раздражавшие кожу, и оттого в груди снова холодно заворочался страх.

Что именно он, черт подери, должен был понять благодаря этому идиотскому браслету?

Тогда, после встречи с гадалкой, вернувшись домой, Стив забросил его в шкаф и благополучно забыл о нем. А после «судьбоносного» (кто бы знал, как Стив теперь ненавидел само звучание слова «судьба»!) задания, едва отыскав его в груде вещей, он понял, что гадалка не солгала и в этом.

Потому что – да, за прошедшее с того первого дня время серебристая чистота сменилась кое-где вот этими проклятыми пятнами. Очень явственная иллюстрация к слову «упустишь».

Видимо, благодарность у цыган выражалась весьма своеобразно: напророчить всякую гадость, а потом еще выдать таймер, отсчитывающий дни до этих самых гадостей.

Почти три недели Стив, стоически игнорируя неудобные вопросы от подчиненных, которые никак не могли застать его на рабочем месте, с упорством ищейки шнырял по городу, пытаясь найти эту чертову гадалку. Он подключал все доступные ему ресурсы, но та как сквозь землю провалилась вместе с мальчишкой. Никто о них не знал, никто не видел их – даже новомодные системы распознавания лиц грустно выдавали пустой экран. Неудивительно, впрочем, потому что искать пришлось по собственноручно составленному фотороботу: когда Стив с величайшим трудом достал записи с камер наблюдения у того музея, на них ни гадалки, ни ее внука тоже не оказалось.

Судя по видео, они с Рамлоу тогда разговаривали с пустым местом.

Невольно Стиву вспомнились современные фильмы ужасов про всяких там старух, насылающих проклятия и потом благополучно помирающих, чтобы наговор нельзя было снять. Он даже красочно представил себе, как в конце концов находит могилу гадалки, разрывает землю темной-темной ночью, обязательно под дождем, и пихает этот чертов браслет ей в гроб в надежде снять ее магию.

Пожалуй, все-таки не со всеми достижениями современного кинематографа стоило знакомиться. Эта мысль отвлекла Стива на целую минуту, в течение которой он не думал о своих проблемах.

Какой-никакой, а отдых.

Обеденный перерыв подходил к концу. Внутренний дворик, в котором Стив коротал все это время, постепенно погружался в тишину и пустел. Ему тоже, наверное, пора было выдвигаться – его кабинет находился в противоположной стороне, и идти до него было минут пять неспешным шагом, но... Не хотелось.

Шоколадный батончик, который Стив еще час назад открыл, надкусил и, едва заставив себя прожевать кусочек, бросил на скамейке, превратился в мягкое клейкое шоколадно-карамельное месиво.

Что ж, выглядело даже символично.

Наверное, пора было остановиться. И прекратить изводить себя, смириться с тем, что «пытаться влезть в тесный костюм» придется на постоянной основе, ну да что уж. Стив и правда хорошо знал – каково это.

Практически всю жизнь он соответствовал и соответствовал чужим ожиданиям.

Даже почти к этому привык – после эксперимента с сывороткой от него ждали всего того, чего люди ждут от гротескных рисованных героев: непогрешимости, зашкаливающего героизма и почти тошнотной правильности.

И Стив соответствовал, благодарный за возможность быть полезным и значимым так, как никому, пожалуй, и не снилось. Он оказался, в конце концов, единственным в своем роде, и все те наполеоновские планы, которые строили в правительстве на суперсолдат, легли исключительно на его плечи.

Он соответствовал, пытаясь находить плюсы и в этом – ему нравилось смотреть на спасенных людей после завершения операции, понимая, что они сейчас живы именно благодаря ему. Стив любил свою работу, любил ощущение силы в собственном теле, любил проходить по краю, испытывая на прочность свой организм, любил острое бурление адреналина в крови, благодаря которому с ослепительной яркостью чувствовал себя живым.

Наверное, всему виной было его неумение отступать. Стив привык бороться до последнего, до победного, до устраивающего его результата, и здесь, с этим пророчеством, просто не мог сдаться. Потому что от «величайших ценностей в жизни» так просто не отказываются. Пресловутая жадность едко плеснулась в кровь, изнутри неконтролируемо, бешено вырвалось прежде успешно подавляемое желание... не быть одному.

Не сумев найти гадалку – учитывая все обстоятельства, это было откровенной и бессмысленной тратой времени, – Стив честно... попытался.

Это было, прямо говоря, глупо и нелепо.

Стив осознавал это со всей четкостью, потому что понимал: не сможет он... вот так, с наскока, воспылать к кому-то страстью. Влюбиться, лишь бы не «упустить» шанс на близость человека, который теоретически, если принять на веру слова гадалки, мог бы стать «величайшей ценностью» в его жизни.

Не исключено, что даже действительно мог бы, но Стив, старомодно считавший, что отношения неторопливо должны проходить кучу постепенных стадий – знакомство, флирт, свидания, узнавание, близость, – попросту ощущал себя эгоистичным доверчивым идиотом. Который решал за другого человека и наивно отбрасывал мысли о том, что иногда чувства – контрпродуктивны. В конце концов, можно хотеть и любить человека ровно до того момента, как поселяешься с ним под одной крышей. Или хотя бы раскрываешь рот – никакой страстный секс не спасет отношения, в которых люди смотрят в разные стороны.

Руководствуясь этими мыслями, первое время Стив давил в себе пугливое желание кинуться на поиски, пока не стало слишком поздно. Смотрел на постепенно меняющий цвет браслет, делал на нем отметки, неизбежно покрывавшиеся слоем ржавчины, и ощущал все большее отчаяние.

Что ж, в свое оправдание он мог сказать, что это самое отчаяние зачастую толкало людей на... неразумные поступки.

Его вот – точно толкнуло. На поиски человека, который, вроде как, искренне был в него влюблен, но не показывал вида, раз Стив его до сих пор не замечал.

Ко всему своему окружению Стив относился с ровной и одинаковой доброжелательностью. Кто-то нравился ему больше, кто-то меньше, но один-единственный факт перечеркивал на корню все: ни к кому из круга своего общения он никогда не испытывал... Влечения? Желания?

И, разумеется, не смог их испытать по щелчку пальцев. Разум разумом, а сердце было не обмануть. Оно, пусть и не горело тем жарким огнем страсти, захлестывающим, казалось, всех вокруг, кроме него, но при том наотрез отказывалось реагировать по указке.

Оно по-глупому жаждало искренности, жаждало кинуться в омут с головой, чтобы, как это часто бывало во всех этих пресловутых любовных историях, чувства захватили целиком, пламенем растеклись по венам. Чтобы то, о чем Стив старался лишний раз не думать, не желая травить себя несбыточными мечтами, вдруг, неожиданно, но исполнилось. Чтобы было все то, что бывает у нормальных, черт возьми, людей: заинтересованность, переходящая в желание, сладкое предвкушение близости и искреннее наслаждение этой самой долгожданной близостью.

И можно было сколько угодно уговаривать себя, что «нужно влюбиться», «мало времени», «кто-то точно подойдет», – результат был один. В груди разливалась холодная глухая досада, переходящая в почти лютую злобу по отношению к гадалке, своим идиотским угрожающим предсказанием поставившей его в такое положение.

Потому что вся эта расчетливость была Стиву отвратительна до омерзения. Не корову же он покупал, в самом деле, а казалось, что именно этим и занимался. Разглядывал окружающих его людей, как ходячие куски мяса, и пытался понять, который из них, хотя бы навскидку, примерно, мог ему подойти. Прикидывал, к кому из них сам мог бы ощутить что-то кроме ни к чему не обязывающих приятельских чувств.

Результаты выходили... не впечатляющими.

Стив мог объективно оценить внешнюю привлекательность человека. Мог с присущей его памяти цепкостью припомнить все моменты их взаимодействия – простые разговоры, совместные миссии, встречи вне работы. Пытался отсеивать по внешним признакам, а потом вспоминал сакраментальное «нельзя судить по внешности» и снова терялся.

Та одинаковая дружелюбность отказывалась превращаться из прямой ровной линии хоть во что-нибудь более... извилистое. У Стива по-прежнему были в наличии все кандидатуры – и ни одной одновременно.

Он самому себе напоминал ребенка, который пытается поселить кукол в кукольном домике и перебирает, перебирает, перебирает варианты, стремясь найти тот, что будет выглядеть более эстетично на его детский наивный взгляд.

Отчаявшись почувствовать симпатию со своей стороны хоть к кому-нибудь, Стив решил пойти от обратного и сосредоточиться на поиске того, кто, по словам гадалки, был в него влюблен, давно и безнадежно.

В конце концов, если бы он узнал, кто именно любил его... Легко было убедить себя – когда хочешь быть убежденным, поверишь во что угодно, – что тогда ему стало бы проще. В воображении, например, все и было просто: он найдет этого таинственного воздыхателя и, подготовленный этими месяцами нетерпеливого ожидания и предвкушения, обязательно откликнется на чужие чувства. Проникнется ими, и даже его упрямое, не терпящее фальши сердце отзовется.

Стив начал присматриваться – ловил выражение чужих глаз, отмечал мелкие, почти незаметные особенности мимики. Пытался услышать тот незримый, неконтролируемый голос чужого тела, увидеть непроизвольные жесты – хоть что-нибудь.

Ничего не вышло. Кажется, этот неизвестный кто-то, если он вообще существовал, действительно смирился с его, Стива, слепотой и не проявлялся никак. Стив, во всяком случае, ни разу не заметил ни одного лишнего взгляда или движения в свою сторону.

Он даже, наступив на горло собственным принципам, использовал свой модифицированный слух не по назначению, понадеявшись, что привычка людей делиться друг с другом переживаниями не подведет.

Что ж, подслушивая чужие разговоры в курилках и санузлах, Стив узнал только (помимо бессмысленной трескотни о работе, доме и детях), что у него отличная задница и отмороженный вид. Звучало... не слишком любяще. Зачем-то Стив еще узнал, правда, что «общество» выделяет еще и Рамлоу, у которого «задница тоже ничего, но со своим непостоянством пусть наслаждается ею в одну рожу».

По всему выходило, что на их этаже правили отмороз и блядун. Прекрасная королевская чета, лучше и не скажешь.

Неделя проходила за неделей. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, и Стив, сдавшись, пошел самым дурным из всех возможных путей.

Глупее, пожалуй, было бы только собрать всех сослуживцев и соседей, подходящих под определение «рядом», и сделать объявление в духе: «Нет времени объяснять, мне срочно нужен тот, кто в меня влюблен, вопрос жизни и смерти».

Тьфу.

Здравый смысл и логика предложили начинать с сослуживцев, а не с соседей. Среди тех вообще мало кто хотя бы теоретически мог оказаться любовью всей его жизни. Едва ли, например, бабуля из квартиры напротив могла бы стать «величайшей ценностью». Или кто-то из супругов из квартиры сверху. Или юнец снизу, к которому полиция приезжала через день, реагируя на жалобы соседей на пьяный дебош. Стив очень подозревал, что там и наркотики присутствовали, но у него и на работе хватало разборок черт-те с кем, чтобы еще и дома обращать на это внимание, благо не так давно он сделал звукоизоляцию в квартире и вечерами мог наслаждаться тишиной.

Итак, Стив составил список.

Даже в его собственной голове это звучало до крайности глупо и нелепо, но не сказать, чтобы у него оставались варианты.

Кого-то пришлось вычеркнуть сразу: Наташа была вполне довольна отношениями с Брюсом, Ванда при одной из встреч, задумчиво улыбнувшись, сразу выдала:

– Ты кого-то ищешь? Это не я, Стив.

Что ж, хотя бы время ему сэкономила.

Более всех к понятию «рядом» относилась Люси Стилтон, его секретарь, строившая даже когда-то давно ему глазки. Работала она, впрочем, хорошо, а уж его кабинет обороняла, как волчица логово, в котором прятались волчата, быстро приучив всех к тому, что визиты, за редкими исключениями, должны были быть согласованы заранее.

Стив, поначалу бурно протестовавший против этого ненужного, как ему казалось, звена, вскоре оценил его полезность, тем более что Люси, с удивительной чуткостью поняв, чего он от нее хочет, безукоризненно соответствовала ожиданиям и здорово разгрузила его по работе – во всех бюрократических проволочках она ориентировалась, как рыба в воде.

Впрочем, первый же невзначай начатый разговор не по делу явственно показал, что его помощница времени зря не теряла и по своему начальству сохла не так чтобы очень. Люси, последние недели выглядевшая странно задумчивой и какой-то... счастливо безмятежной, вырисовывая на официальных бланках легкомысленные цветочки и бабочек, по огромному секрету сообщила ему, что, во-первых, выходит замуж, а во-вторых, что ждет ребенка.

Даже на заглянувшего в приемную курьера, который утреннюю почту донес с привычным опозданием в два часа, она не рявкнула, как делала всегда, а только ласково пожурила, видимо, тренируясь сюсюкать заранее.

Стив, никогда не жаловавшийся на воображение, красочно представил, как Люси, принеся ему кофе, будет умиленно щипать его за щеку, и подавил порыв перекреститься. Тоже заранее.

Первый пункт из не такого уж и длинного списка пришлось безжалостно вычеркивать, и не то чтобы Стив об этом сожалел.

Следующей по списку оказалась Кристен Аддерли. Ее сватала еще Наташа – возможно, ей было известно больше, чем ему. Их кабинеты находились на одном этаже – вполне подходило под определение «рядом».

И первым делом Кристен, с которой он, разумеется, совершенно случайно столкнулся в коридоре и не менее случайно разговорился, попросила у него автограф.

Выводя подпись на пустой странице чужого ежедневника, Стив ощущал себя так, будто вернулся на десятки лет назад, в то военное время, когда он казался всем проходящим мимо женщинам трофеем. А мужчинам – потенциальным ненавистным соперником, которого терпели лишь потому, что в битву первым бросят именно его, а там авось и убьют побыстрее.

На любовь или хотя бы симпатию испытываемые им чувства явно не походили, поэтому, вернувшись к себе, Стив остервенело принялся зачеркивать второй пункт в потихоньку сокращавшемся списке.

Его все не покидала мысль о том, что он мается дурью. Господи, да где вообще было видано, чтобы пару искали... Вот так? Услышь Стив о таком от кого-нибудь другого, он бы первый покрутил пальцем у виска. Но браслет все изъедался и изъедался ржавчиной, отнимал у него оставшееся до часа Х время, и, не желая зацикливаться на этом, Стив решил, что следующей «проверить» стоит Марию Хилл. С ней они, работали, конечно, вообще в разных концах огромного здания, но зато она еженедельно сгоняла Мстителей на собрания, которые, по-хорошему, должны были нести просветительскую функцию чрезмерно дерзким супергероям, а на деле превращались в балаган.

И на этих собраниях Мария, незаметно смешивая сок с виски (тайком пронесенным неугомонным Тони) в стакане, подсаживалась к Стиву, как к самому адекватному в веселящейся компании. И им всегда было о чем поговорить – Мария была интересной собеседницей.

Чем не аргумент «за»?

Позабыв в своей отчаянной задумчивости о правилах приличия, Стив, не дождавшись ответа на стук, буквально вломился в чужой кабинет и обнаружил, что Марию... Тоже стоило вычеркивать из списка.

Как минимум потому, что у нее с личной жизнью в лице Фьюри было все в порядке.

Едва успев выскочить в коридор до того, как взбешенное начальство прострелит ему голову, Стив скрылся в своем кабинете, особенно подчеркнув Люси, что видеть никого не желает (и даже жалобное лицо состряпал, чтобы разжечь в ней еще больше проснувшийся уже материнский инстинкт), и дальновидно не выходил оттуда до конца дня, меланхолично разрисовывая измятую уже бумажку со списком имен.

Люси не подвела, и вечером Стив в благодарность подбросил ее до дома, с несвойственным ему коварством посчитав, что беременная женщина будет отличным щитом от директора ЩИТа.

Следующим возможным вариантом в списке оказалась Шэрон, с которой Стив раз провел обеденный перерыв. Нервозность последних месяцев вылилась в итоге в ностальгические воспоминания о том времени, когда он жил спокойной (ну, почти – подумаешь, война была) жизнью без всех этих угрожающих пророчеств.

В общем-то, как-то так вышло, что почти час Стив обсуждал Пегги, свою старую подругу, с Шэрон, которая, заинтересованная поначалу, быстро поскучнела, поглядывая на него с разочарованным нетерпением. Его, Стива, внутренний мир и переживания, заставившие настолько удариться в ностальгию, ее при этом мало волновали – она откровенно маялась, а потом и вовсе начала кокетливо стрелять глазками и накручивать на палец светлый локон своих волос, поймав откровенный раздевающий взгляд одного из посетителей кафе.

Неловко получилось, но показательно – очередной минус один.

Таким образом список и закончился. Стив, признаться, был этому даже рад – с женщинами у него были сложные взаимоотношения еще с войны. Короткие романы случались, конечно, но серьезными их назвать нельзя было даже с большой натяжкой. Любовницы, рвавшиеся в его жизнь и постель, искали там не духовную близость или глубинную связь, а статус или красивое тело. Он сам, не знавший даже, переживет ли следующий день, искал рядом с ними возможность хоть ненадолго забыться и расслабиться. Почувствовать, пусть и на короткие безликие минуты, яркое биение жизни в теле, торопливо несущуюся по венам кровь. Свободу.

Хотя, наверное, сложно было назвать то, что он тогда испытывал, свободой – потому что действительно свободный человек едва ли пытался бы «влезать в тесный костюм». Давить в себе вкрадчивые, въедливые мысли о том, что приятнее было бы ощутить под собой сладко-крепкое сильное тело, упругую твердость крупных мышц. Быть может, колкость щетины или щекотную жесткость волос на груди. Словом, хотелось всего того, чего не было у женщин, но...

Стиву – Капитану Америке, точнее – не простили бы неправильную тягу к своему полу.

В современности таких проблем у людей не было, но звучный статус по-прежнему висел, как ярмо на шее. Стив не хотел представлять, как отреагируют на его, как это нынче называлось, «выход из шкафа». Не хотел думать о том, возникнут ли из-за этого проблемы. Спокойной жизни он жаждал больше, чем сначала переживать реакции общественности, а потом пытаться примирить партнера с не самыми радужными условиями жизни, учитывая его, Стива, работу.

На этой мысли зловещее пророчество вдруг заиграло совсем другими красками. В конце концов, с чего Стив вообще решил, что искать нужно было женщину, он ведь всегда, всегда чувствовал, знал в глубине души, что не сможет. Не протянет долго рядом с человеком, к которому не испытывает той животной, не осознаваемой разумом тяги. Тяги, важной для полноценной нормальной жизни, пусть даже основой для отношений ее и не назовешь.

Что ж, если судить с этой точки зрения, возможно, дурацкое пророчество послали ему не просто так. Может быть, это был повод, тот самый толчок, которого ему не хватало?

Список из мужчин, правда, оказался еще короче, чем из женщин.

Тони, Брюс, Клинт, Фьюри и Тор отпадали сразу – они казались вполне счастливыми со своими избранницами, и едва ли можно было вообразить, что таким образом кто-то из них пытается победить в себе тягу к нему, Стиву.

Рамлоу, с его любвеобильностью, тоже даже включать в список не стоило. Непостоянство не слишком вязалось с преданной любовью, длившейся невесть сколько времени.

Большая часть СТРАЙКа тоже была несвободной, а из оставшихся... Не то чтобы Стив был слишком переборчивым (чем больше деформировался браслет, тем проще он начинал относиться к чужим недостаткам), но, побывав на нескольких внерабочих встречах и проведя пару дней рядом со своим отрядом, он сделал неутешительный вывод, что едва ли его суженый мог скрываться среди них. Даже страстно и безнадежно влюбленный человек едва ли сумел бы, оказавшись в такой непосредственной близости от объекта интереса, настолько потрясающе его игнорировать и не реагировать вообще никак.

Сам Стив тоже не проникся никем из них от слова «совсем». А «величайшая ценность», наверное, таки должна была вызывать у него хоть какие-то чувства.

Оставался, конечно, еще Фил Колсон, но тот последние два года работал за границей, крайне далеко, и Стив очень рассчитывал на то, что благодаря этому факту под пророчество он не подпадал никак. Потому что иначе...

В общем, Стив предпочел бы и дальше влезать в тесный костюм с не очень подходящими ему людьми, чем пускать слюни и бояться дышать на Колсона, умирая от любви к нему. Мысли эти были довольно-таки эгоистичными и даже жестокими по отношению к тому, кто его, Стива, любил, но сердцу, в конце концов, не прикажешь.

А Стив еще с военного времени ненавидел фанатов и справедливо опасался тех, кто скатывался в такую одержимость другим человеком.

И вот как-то так вышло, что списки закончились, а он не сдвинулся с мертвой точки ни на шаг. Браслет все больше ржавел, а вместе с ним стремительно таяли и шансы Стива на возможную (в то, что, даже если воздыхатель найдется, они с ним немедленно, взявшись за руки, унесутся в закат, внезапно совпав во всех жизненных аспектах, он справедливо не верил) нормальную жизнь.

Но в конце концов, если разобраться, у него было все, что так ценили люди. Дом, работа, деньги. Собственная полезность и значимость. Все то, о чем он когда-то даже мечтать боялся, теперь, после стольких испытаний, у него было.

Вот только забыть о словах гадалки уже не получалось. Жизнь, в которой не было ничего, кроме работы, будто он бежал, бежал и бежал, бездумно, как хомяк в колесе, видя перед собой лишь однообразную дорожку, а весь остальной мир смазывался на периферии зрения в неразборчивое пятно, Стива уже не устраивала.

Он ощущал себя зданием какого-нибудь пресловутого музея. Красивый фасад и бездушная «начинка». Будто все внутри него было закрыто стеклянными витринами.

Вот тут – сердце, осторожно, не поскользнитесь, здесь лед, о, тут тоже стекло, аккуратнее, надо повесить табличку, чтобы еще кто-нибудь не ударился лбом...

Все вещи в его доме всегда были на своих местах, ровно там, где он их оставлял. Наверное, потому, что он жил один и некому было их передвинуть. Некому было оставить немытую тарелку в комнате, забрызгать зеркало зубной пастой или выбросить заплесневевший хлеб, забытый на подоконнике на три дня. Не с кем было поругаться вдрызг (как обожали делать соседи сверху, горячая скандальная парочка) и некому пожаловаться на начальника-самодура, зная, что неправ, но что партнер все равно поддержит тебя.

И если прежде Стива все это устраивало, то теперь...

Пора было успокоиться. Больно было сейчас, разбередив себе душу, давать задний ход. Последние недели, несмотря на всю их сумбурность и нервозность, были... интересными. Стив давно уже не испытывал такого шквала эмоций – и плохих, и хороших, но главное – невыносимо ярких, горячих, кипучих. Словно спокойное мутное болотце его жизни всколыхнуло невесть откуда взявшейся волной, содрало со дна слой ила, под которым пряталось постепенно костеневшее сердце.

Пожалуй, ощущать все это было даже приятно. Странное, непривычное, колкое предвкушение пробегалось по коже мурашками, внутренности щекотно скручивало нетерпеливое ожидание. Будто Стиву с точностью до минуты сообщили, когда исполнится самая заветная его мечта, и теперь не получалось сосредоточиться больше ни на чем, а оставалось только, наверняка безуспешно делая невозмутимый вид, поглядывать и поглядывать на часы, страшно жалея, что нельзя поторопить секундную стрелку.

Что ж, теперь стрелку можно было не торопить – пророчество исполнится тогда, когда браслет окончательно покроется ржавчиной, так что оставалось затолкать поглубже ярко вспыхнувшую жажду близости – настоящей, искренней, – желание любить самому и быть любимым в ответ. Прекратить думать обо всем этом.

Просто жить дальше. Почти спокойным – в конце концов, он сделал все, что мог.

– Привет, – Ванда, как всегда, появилась около него с кошачьей бесшумностью и, выбросив в стоявшую неподалеку урну подтаявший шоколадный батончик, села рядом, аккуратно стряхивая с темных джинсов налетевшие с деревьев соринки.

Взвихрившийся ветер растрепал ее длинные волосы, заставив смешно поморщиться, и это такое... человеческое, такое простое движение вдруг разом успокоило Стива. Нечего было сидеть и жалеть о несбыточном. Хватит – насиделся, за последние месяцы сотворив столько всего, о чем прежде и помыслить не мог.

К тому же всегда был шанс, что пророчество – полная ерунда. А там, кто знает, может, сработает самовнушение. Говорят, отличная вещь, иногда необъяснимым образом поднимавшая на ноги даже безнадежных больных.

– Можно? – скрутив волосы в жгут и перекинув его через плечо, попросила Ванда, протянув руку к браслету, который Стив машинально продолжал вертеть, ощупывая шероховатости на когда-то гладком металле.

В первое мгновение Стив безотчетно напрягся было, словно прикосновение чужой ладони могло навредить, но вспомнил данную самому себе установку и разжал пальцы.

Ванда поднесла тронутый ржавчиной браслет почти к самому лицу, внимательно разглядывая незатейливую побрякушку, и ее ярко накрашенные губы на мгновение сложились в идеально ровную букву «о». Она сжала браслет в ладонях, прикрыла глаза, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь, и вдруг остро взглянула на Стива, который под этим взглядом гулко сглотнул, только сейчас сообразив, что все это время даже дышать боялся.

– Интересная вещица, – задумчиво проговорила Ванда, повертев в пальцах браслет. – Ты его надевал?

Стив, все еще озадаченный ее реакцией на наверняка проклятый предмет, мотнул головой. Носить... это ему в голову не приходило. Только сам Стив знал, сколько раз он хотел остановиться на мосту, соединявшем штаб с остальным городом, и зашвырнуть браслет в реку.

Останавливало его только стойкое нежелание наделать еще больших глупостей, поддавшись так редко посещавшей его импульсивности.

– Надень, – настойчиво сказала Ванда, вернув ему браслет. – Очень... интересная вещица, – повторила она и вдруг улыбнулась так, как не улыбалась, кажется, еще ни разу на памяти Стива.

С девчоночьим мягким озорством – Стив только сейчас внезапно осознал, какой она еще была юной. Невольно улыбнувшись в ответ, он защелкнул на запястье браслет и встряхнул рукой, пытаясь привыкнуть к незнакомому ощущению.

Рукав, правда, пришлось одернуть вниз, чтобы скрыть все эти неопрятные пятна на металле, которые даже на модный нынче «винтаж» ну никак не тянули.

Браслет лег, как влитой, словно создавался для того, чтобы когда-нибудь оказаться на его руке. От этого снова повеяло ненавистным уже словом на букву «с», и Стив невольно крутнул запястьем.

Оставалось надеяться, что хуже уже не будет.

В конце концов, этого Стив еще не пробовал, а сдаваться, не использовав абсолютно все возможности, было не в его правилах: отступать он не умел и учиться не собирался.

Только не сейчас.

***

Впервые Стив почувствовал... это только через два дня, вновь оказавшись на рабочем месте после проведенных дома в привычном спокойном одиночестве выходных.

Тогда, надев браслет, он плюнул на то, что была еще лишь середина рабочего дня. Остатков совести у него хватило только на то, чтобы позвонить Люси и предупредить ее, что сегодня больше не появится. Стив почти ожидал отповеди, но Люси, непривычно спокойная и подобревшая, меланхолично заверила его, что все дела подождут до понедельника.

Неожиданно для самого себя, Стив прекрасно проспал аж три ночи подряд: и в свою «полурабочую» пятницу, и в субботу, и в воскресенье. Отошедший от бессонницы организм перестал сбоить, мигрень забылась, как страшный сон, аппетит тоже вернулся – боже, так хорошо ему уже давно не было.

Опасаясь верить в то, что, кажется, наметились положительные сдвиги, Стив, беспрестанно прислушиваясь к себе, приехал в понедельник в ЩИТ и первым делом направился к тренировочному полигону – Рамлоу еще до начала рабочего дня успел сообщить, что ему нужен допуск на объект от непосредственного начальства.

Полигон был открытым, и прошедший накануне дождь здорово размыл землю. Стив, оглядев глубокие лужи и кирпично-рыжие потеки грязи, с легкой ностальгией вспомнил, как его самого натаскивали в подобных условиях – до сыворотки, правда. После нужды в этом не было: модифицированный организм легко подстраивался под любые обстоятельства, да и выкрученные далеко за пределы человеческих реакции здорово выручали.

Собравшиеся перед воротами полигона бойцы, сонные и нахохленные, как птицы холодным утром, при виде него моментально вытянулись в струнку.

Их приветствие Стив пропустил мимо ушей, да и фигуры всех собравшихся мелькнули перед глазами смазанным пятном, прошли мимо его внимания, потому что в следующее мгновение одно за другим случилось несколько... событий.

Браслет у него на запястье едва ощутимо нагрелся, и Стива вдруг затопило настолько яркими невыносимо сладкими ощущениями, что он от неожиданности запнулся. Кажется, это была радость – теплая, мягкая, – она щекотно и колко царапнулась в животе, напоминая о пресловутых бабочках, воспетых, кажется, в каждом уважающем себя любовном романе.

Чувство было приятным. Ровным, спокойным и привычным. От этого у Стива дыхание перехватывало, потому что он сам ни разу в жизни не испытывал ни к кому ничего подобного, терялся теперь, как не умеющий плавать мальчишка, которого забросили в воду. Ни на кого и никогда он не реагировал... так – словно счастье было лишь в том, чтобы видеть человека и знать, что он жив.

– Кэп? – услышал Стив и усилием воли попытался отвлечься от захвативших его целиком ощущений.

Гадалка все-таки была права. Этот кто-то действительно все это время был рядом. Кто-то из СТРАЙКа, хотя во время своих поисков Стив приглядывался к каждому бойцу, но так и не увидел чувства у себя под самым носом.

И этот кто-то все-таки оказался мужчиной. Только теперь, убедившись воочию, что не придется снова... пытаться, делать вид, что его все устраивает, довольствуясь плодами своего воображения, Стив осознал, насколько страх оказаться привязанным к женщине давил на него все это время.

Раз уж даже пресловутая ведьма ухитрилась нагадать ему в пару мужчину, значит, те въедливые, тихие мысли, выбиравшиеся из самых темных уголков его разума, мысли, указывавшие на его неправильность, можно было с легким сердцем отбросить в сторону.

Не женщина.

Рамлоу, не дождавшись от него реакции, шагнул поближе и с легким беспокойством вгляделся ему в глаза.

Браслет притих, и нежное томление, вплавившееся, казалось, прямо в вены, отступило, будто смытое волной. Стив снова ощущал привычное спокойствие, равнодушное и легкое, и испытывал при этом страшную сосущую пустоту и тоску. Хотелось снова почувствовать то ласковое, мягкое тепло. Убедиться вновь в том, что действительно, действительно был тот, кто реагировал на него, Стива, вот так.

Кто-то, кто мог стать его.

Даже словосочетание «величайшая ценность», которое Стив прежде мысленно произносил с саркастичной издевкой, теперь не казалось смешным. Над чувствами – особенно такими – нельзя было смеяться. Никогда.

– Рамлоу, – отмер Стив, мучительно пытаясь понять, чью восторженную радость уловил браслет.

Но выражения лиц вытянувшихся перед ним бойцов были кристально понятными. Никаких неуставных чувств, ничего лишнего и личного.

Проклятье.

Одетый в привычный тактический костюм Рамлоу переступил с ноги на ногу и, коротко пожав Стиву ладонь, протянул планшет, к которому были прикреплены все необходимые бумаги. Стив отцепил ручку и принялся дотошно изучать содержимое документов, хоть и знал, что они в порядке.

Рамлоу, в отличие от многих других, никогда не косячил с бумагами и оттого был у Люси любимцем. Его единственного, пожалуй, она без проблем пропускала к нему без необходимости предупреждать о своих появлениях заранее.

Расписавшись в безупречно составленных документах, Стив разблокировал доступ к полигону. Подчинившись кивку Рамлоу, бойцы двинулись внутрь.

Грязь зачавкала под их тяжелыми ботинками, моментально забрызгивая одежду едва ли не до пояса. Казавшиеся обманчиво неглубокими лужи на поверку засасывали неосторожно ступившего в них до самых колен.

От одного взгляда на все это Стив продрог до костей. Холод и влагу он не слишком любил, но это было и неудивительно, если учесть, сколько лет он провел в холоде и влаге.

– Кто поскользнется – до завтра отсюда не выйдет! – рявкнул Рамлоу, пристально следивший за своими людьми, пытавшимися во время разминки приспособиться к покрытию.

Стив, прекрасно уловивший неслышные для обычного человеческого уха комментарии в ответ на этот выкрик, невольно ухмыльнулся. Рамлоу, с пугающей чуткостью всегда читавший выражения его лица, моментально сообразил, что происходит, и мстительно сощурился, одним этим взглядом обещая всем не успевшим разбежаться веселую жизнь.

– Не присоединишься? – насмешливо предложил он, коротко прохлопав себя по броне в поисках незакрепленных мест.

Таковых ожидаемо не оказалось, и Рамлоу легко перескочил с ноги на ногу, как принявший охотничью стойку кот, нацеливавшийся на добычу. И без того хищное лицо у него будто еще больше заострилось, дополняя картинку, скулы проступили с удивительной остротой.

– Не хочу остаться тут до завтра, – отозвался Стив, который в своих туфлях и шагу бы ступить не смог без приключений.

Рамлоу в ответ фыркнул и, козырнув ему на прощание, тоже шагнул за ворота и небрежно шлепнул по кнопке сбоку от них, запирая всех внутри.

Будто мышеловку захлопнул. Вот только Стив, точно знавший, что среди оставшихся на полигоне людей был тот, кого он искал уже несколько месяцев, не знал теперь, на кого именно ставили эту ловушку.

Потому что он сам будто тоже теперь был заперт. Скован чужими чувствами, на которые в идеале должен был ответить, и это здорово походило бы на насилие, если бы Стив не познал на своей шкуре, что ощущает к нему этот неизвестный пока воздыхатель.

Если раньше ему казалось, что стоит найти этого кого-то – и все сразу станет проще, то в реальности вышло ровно наоборот. Все усложнилось еще больше, но у Стива хотя бы была отсрочка.

Потому что, пусть круг «подозреваемых» и сузился до одного отряда, он все еще не знал ничего точно.

Всю следующую неделю Стив провел рядом с Рамлоу и его людьми, поменяв рабочий график, хотя по первоначальным планам должен был заниматься административной работой. Но теперь, когда поутихшее было любопытство и щекотное предвкушение разгорелись с новой силой, он просто не мог себя заставить сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Рамлоу, которого неожиданный интерес начальства наверняка удивлял, косился на него с легким недоумением, но и вопросы, и мнение держал при себе.

Стив, впрочем, едва ли ответил бы, даже если бы тот устроил ему допрос с пристрастием. Он все ждал, ждал и ждал, жадно, как приемник, пытаясь поймать очередную волну чужих чувств, от которых внутри становилось тепло-тепло. Даже странно было осознавать, что кто-то реагирует вот так – на него. С такой зашкаливающей... искренностью, с почти трепетной привязанностью, хотя прежде Стиву доставались одни только голое влечение и похоть.

Желание, конечно, ощущалось и сейчас, но, оттененное другими эмоциями, оно не казалось неприятным, мерзким и склизким. Как раньше, когда Стиву чудилось, что он – ходячий кусок мяса, выставленный на прилавок перед оголодавшими покупателями.

Впервые четко почувствовав пылкую силу чужого влечения, Стив, правда, на мгновение растерялся. Низ живота у него ожгло жаром, кровь загрохотала в ушах так, что на томительно-долгие секунды он оглох, онемел, вспыхнул сам, как сухая хворостинка, брошенная в костер.

Совершенно потерявшись в этих ощущениях, Стив впервые, кажется, с начала сороковых позорно споткнулся на ровном месте, плюхнувшись лицом прямо в так и не подсохшую еще грязь на полигоне – дожди уходить с концами не спешили.

Учитывая, что бежал он впереди группы, сзади немедленно раздались чертыхание чуть не налетевшего на него Рамлоу, едва успевшего сориентироваться и свернуть в сторону, и дружное улюлюканье остальных бойцов.

Стив, впрочем, безмятежно валялся в грязи, перепачканный с головы до ног, глупо возбужденный чужим желанием, обласканный восхищением, и практически ничего не слышал. Потому что то беззастенчивое жадное любование, которое он ощущал последние минуты, не стало ни капельки слабее. А дополнилось щемящей нежностью и чем-то бесконечно теплым и ласковым. Словно даже неуклюжесть и дурацкий вид не могли помешать этому неизвестному кому-то смотреть на него и... Любоваться. Наслаждаться каждым взглядом.

Господи, как же это было... Приятно.

– Хорошо лежишь, – будто услышав его мысли, оценил Рамлоу, подходя поближе.

Поспорить с этим утверждением было сложно – Стиву вообще в последние дни было удивительно хорошо.

В следующий раз лавина чужих эмоций захлестнула его в спортзале. Стив, надеясь отвлечься от постоянно теперь изводившего его желания... ощущать – Боже, он почти подсел на это! – привычно занимался, едва замечая, что вообще делает.

Обычно он, конечно, предпочитал находиться в тренажерке в одиночестве, чтобы не смущать запредельными весами обычных людей, но... В его жизни за короткий срок случилось столько перемен, что еще одно маленькое изменение было лишь очередным пунктиком в длинном списке.

Физическая нагрузка осела приятной тяжестью в теле, очистила разум, расслабляя так, как давно не получалось. Стив увлекся настолько, что не сразу заметил щекотно разгоревшееся в груди томление. Голодный восторг, привычно ровный и спокойный. Стив бы даже сказал – смиренный, если бы не ощущал со всей полнотой, сколько страсти было в этом чувстве.

Он был почти уверен, что его вновь окатит желанием – если когда-то Стив с легкой брезгливостью и презрением относился к не подкрепленной больше ничем весомым жажде обладания, то теперь с затаенным удовольствием ждал этих моментов, шалея от силы чужого влечения, – но...

Вместо желания на него обрушилось... восхищение, тягучее, такое сладкое, что от него пересохло в горле. Гордость – просто за то, что он был собой. Таким, какой есть.

Стив даже замер, прислушиваясь, и с мучительной отчетливостью ощущал, как все его нутро, его сердце – совершенно обычное, человеческое, полное сомнений, желаний и мыслей – откликаются, гулко вибрируют, как задетая струна, резонируют, растворяясь в душе другого человека.

Человека, который, оказывается, все это время был рядом, ходил по одним с ним коридорам, наверняка невозмутимо пожимал ему ладонь, здороваясь, и без малейших колебаний шел следом на заданиях, доверял ему жизнь, подчинялся приказам, а сам испытывал такое...

Безусловное, всеобъемлющее почтение? Благоговение? Преклонение почти, чистое, светлое и ослепительно-яркое.

Это было невероятное, тревожащее чувство. Испытанное впервые в жизни, и Стив теперь не понимал, как жил без него. Не знал, как тот по-прежнему неизвестный, предсказанный ему, партнер умудрялся скрываться столько времени. Как у него получалось не выдать ни единым взглядом или жестом ту бурю чувств, бушующую в сердце.

Потому что сам Стив так не смог бы.

Он уже, не зная личность того, кого искал столько времени, начинал изводиться неудовлетворенностью и досадой. Его будто подманили, подразнили обещанием, а потом захлопнули дверь перед самым носом, оставили в коридоре прислушиваться к звучанию голосов и веселому смеху.

Стив уже почти дошел до мысли устроить допрос, но...

Тайное всегда становится явным, а потому уже к концу недели, на устроенной Тони вечеринке для «своих» – то есть тех, с кем работалось чаще всего, – загадка наконец разрешилась.

Откровенно говоря, для Стива ответ на вопрос оказался полнейшей неожиданностью. Можно было даже честно признаться, что поначалу он не слишком обрадовался окончанию своих поисков.

Компания была небольшой – Мстители да Шэрон с Марией. Браслет молчал, не подавая признаков жизни, но это Стива совершенно не удивляло, учитывая, что никого из СТРАЙКа не было на встрече.

Стив как раз стоял у барной стойки рядом с хлеставшим пиво Тором, жаловавшимся на не очень удачную попытку сожительства со своей Джейн – та не так давно поручила грозному асгардскому божеству прочистить забившийся слив в ванной комнате. Источником засора, разумеется, оказались прекрасные длинные волосы – Стив, не желая показаться бестактным, не стал уточнять, чьи именно волосы Тор имел в виду, потому что тот, до сих пор, видимо, не сталкивавшийся с проявлениями того, что люди давно уже метко назвали «бытовухой», страшно страдал.

Его проблемы казались Стиву, пятый месяц мучившемуся с пророчеством старой цыганки, надуманными и глупыми. Да и не мог он, честно говоря, представить, чтобы чувства охладели из-за увиденного грязного носка или забившегося слива.

Его размышления прервало знакомое ощущение невесомости – будто его подхватили под живот и столкнули с края вниз, и он летел, летел и летел, зная, что приземлится на воздушную пуховую перину, в уютную мягкость родного тепла.

Бутылка с пивом, которую Стив держал в руке, звонко хрустнула в его хватке, разламываясь на части. Пиво с шипением вылилось ему на штаны, оседая на них пенной неопрятной полосой, Тор фыркнул и захохотал так, что едва не подавился. К ним под ноги моментально подкатился очередной да-я-на-коленке-за-час-собрал-робот Тони, который, укоризненно помигав диодами, смел рассыпавшееся стекло и протер пол. Попутно он попытался и Стиву штаны протереть, вломив ему в процессе по паху так, что он взвыл.

У Тора от смеха пиво пошло носом. Тони, заметивший, разумеется, именно этот последний момент, бессердечно заржал, но сквозь гогот пообещал добавить роботу знаний по человеческой анатомии, моментально перескочил мыслью на особенности строения тела у асгардцев и докопался с вопросами до Тора.

Стив, у которого все еще болезненно ныло в паху, уткнулся взглядом в пол, стараясь не поднимать головы. Он по-прежнему, как и десятки раз до того, когда спотыкался, падал в грязь или обливался кофе, ощущал ничуть не ослабшую... тягу по отношению к себе, привычно разделяя на составляющие ворох чужих эмоций: желание, восхищение, теплая радость – потому что увидел, услышал, почувствовал. Потому что... скучал.

Рамлоу, вошедший в зал как раз в то самое мгновение, когда эта волна обрушилась на Стива, как цунами, коротко поздоровался со всеми и отошел в компанию к Марии и Шэрон, легко вливаясь в их бурную дискуссию.

***

Это был Рамлоу.

Это все время был Рамлоу.

Стив повторял себе это снова и снова, безостановочно крутил в голове этот факт, но никак не мог уложить его в мыслях. Рамлоу был единственным, на кого он не думал вообще. Кого и представить не мог... вот таким.

Чувствующим. Способным на трепетную ласковую нежность. Умеющим долго, беззаветно любить, не надеясь на взаимность. И скрытным – хотя темперамент у Рамлоу всегда был таким бурным, что в плохие дни все обходили его по широкой дуге, лишь бы не попасться под горячую руку. Подвижный, как ртуть, яркий, живой, шумный – как мог он все это время делать вид, что ничего в его душе не происходит?

Еще вчера Стив страстно хотел наконец разгадать эту загадку, понять, на кого ему самому нужно смотреть, а сегодня, вернувшись домой после вечеринки, он просто лежал на кровати и бессмысленным взглядом сверлил потолок, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.

Кажется, все стало... еще сложнее.

Стив хорошо помнил все эти россказни о Рамлоу и его непостоянстве и понимал, что не сможет с этим мириться. Именно поэтому он изначально и вычеркнул его из списка, не задумываясь, – просто не мог себе представить, что будет, слепо веря в пророческую идеальную совместимость, безропотно вылавливать любовника по чужим постелям.

Ко всему личному Стив всегда относился с глухой звериной ревностью. И не потерпел бы ни чужих запахов, ни чужих прикосновений, ни даже чужих взглядов.

Это откровенное противоречие перечеркивало все на корню – они с Рамлоу, в конце концов, были взрослыми людьми, со своими сложившимися ценностями и манерой поведения. И пытаться переделывать друг друга – худшее, что вообще можно было придумать, находясь в отношениях.

А затем Стив вспоминал все то, что чувствовал от Рамлоу в последнюю неделю, и снова терялся. То слепое обожание, то почти трепетное желание, то бесхитростное счастье, вспенивавшееся в крови, едва тот видел его...

Каждый раз, как Стив думал об этом, будто наяву испытывая эти эмоции, внутри него что-то со скрежетом проворачивалось, откликаясь, словно на давно проржавевший механизм капнули смазки и цеплявшиеся, царапавшиеся прежде детали вставали в нужные пазы. Стив никогда прежде не ощущал ничего подобного ни к кому, но всегда знал, что хотел именно этого.

Всей душой чувствовал, как резонируют чужие эмоции с его собственной жаждой иметь кого-то родного, своего, кого-то, кто понимает и принимает его любым, кого-то, кто, даже изводясь желанием близости, не ставит ее самоцелью, а просто... любит?

Рамлоу, будто имел какой-то неведомый учебник или инструкцию, шел в своих чувствах прямо по списку, а Стиву оставалось только ставить галочки рядом с воображаемыми пунктами, поражаясь тому, что другой, полностью автономный, выросший в совершенно иных условиях, со своими тараканами в голове, человек мог вот так пронимать его до самого нутра. Понимать его так, как никто и никогда прежде не понимал. Чувствовать его с такой полнотой, совпадать в тех малозаметных, но таких важных аспектах.

Дополнять его?

Бережно откапывая в памяти все моменты встреч с Рамлоу, Стив пытался найти какие-нибудь признаки, хоть что-то, чего мог не заметить раньше.

И... не находил. Рамлоу будто всегда был рядом с ним, приучил к своему присутствию настолько, что давно не воспринимался раздражителем, даже когда незаметно подходил со спины, чего Стив, вообще-то, ни от кого терпеть не мог. Но именно на Рамлоу инстинкты притихали, будто какое-то звериное, животное, неконтролируемое разумом чутье подсказывало, что он – не угроза. Что ему можно довериться, можно пустить за спину, не опасаясь нападения.

Прежде Стив не задумывался о подоплеке этого своего доверия. Это ведь был Рамлоу, которого он с первой встречи просто и по умолчанию признал за своего. Стив всегда достаточно легко сходился с людьми, а уж с командиром собственной группы огневой поддержки и вовсе нашел общий язык сразу.

С Рамлоу было просто работать, он умел слышать и с безукоризненной четкостью выполнял приказы, даже когда они очевидно казались ему, судя по выражению подвижного лица, не слишком умными. Более того, Стив в самом начале, бывало, тайком прислушивался: настроения, гуляющие среди своих людей, он предпочитал знать – привык подстраховываться еще с войны.

И Рамлоу никогда не позволял себе ни единого слова против, хотя всех своих бойцов знал как облупленных и мог говорить при них что угодно. Но авторитет Стива он подрывать не давал, моментально затыкая обсуждение его недостатков или «необдуманных» на чей-то умудренный опытом взгляд приказов.

И ничего из ряда вон. Ни единого жеста, который можно было бы истолковать неоднозначно.

Этот откровенный диссонанс между реальным и мнимым совершенно запутал Стива. Не зная, как относиться к тому, что выяснил, он решил не пороть горячку и не предпринимать пока ничего, но ему бы стоило за все время знакомства привыкнуть к тому, что невозможно было просто взять и задвинуть Рамлоу в сторону, отложить мысли о нем в долгий ящик.

Словно отпечатавшись на сетчатке, он постоянно оказывался перед глазами. Вливался в уши хриплым смехом, щекотал запахом. Топил своими чувствами, и теперь, когда Стив точно знал, куда смотреть, он... видел.

Замечал и непроизвольно сжавшиеся в кулаки руки, будто Рамлоу удерживал себя от прикосновения, и отведенный на мгновение взгляд, и чуть более глубокий, чем обычно, выдох, распахнувшиеся на короткий миг губы – сухие, искусанные до корочек.

Где бы Стив ни оказался, он фоново, неярко ощущал его внимание, мурашками оседавшее на коже. Ощущал застарелую, привычную глухую тоску, перемежаемую нежностью, от которой перехватывало дыхание.

Браслет перестал самоуничтожаться, но Стив практически не смотрел на него, захваченный новыми для себя эмоциями. Ему казалось, что он, как окоченевший от холода бродяга, ходит и ходит мимо освещенных окон теплого дома, постоянно заглядывает внутрь и видит, как потрясающе красиво обставлены комнаты.

Рамлоу был таким же домом – сложно устроенным, но настолько уютным, настолько родным, что Стив и сам не заметил, когда недоверчивое наблюдение с его стороны превратилось... в это.

В желание оказаться в этом доме. Попасть в светлую, чистую и просторную комнату, ощутить на себе, каково это – быть в тепле.

Безотчетно хотелось поддерживать это самое тепло. Не дать погаснуть огоньку, который он, сам того не зная, не замечал все это время. Который разгорелся из-за него.

Однажды на задании, когда Стив с привычным азартом хотел выскочить из джета без парашюта, его как плетью хлестнуло беспокойством. Страхом, досадой, которые холодным комком распылились в животе и сдавили сердце.

По лицу Рамлоу по-прежнему ничего нельзя было прочесть. Если бы Стив не чувствовал раскалившийся до боли браслет на запястье и не ощущал на своей шкуре чужую болезненную тревогу, он ни за что не предположил бы, что за спокойной чуть ехидной насмешкой и сощуренными глазами скрывается такая буря эмоций.

Молча попятившись от открытого люка, Стив в воцарившейся гробовой тишине под изумленными взглядами собравшихся надел парашют и прыгнул с ним, уже в полете отмечая, что лед внутри растворяется, сменяется облегчением.

Это было приятно. Будто настроившись на волну одного человека – волну Рамлоу, – Стив теперь машинально, автоматически, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчета, старался делать все, чтобы вновь и вновь ощущать чужую симпатию, привязанность, любовь. Вновь, как и всегда, пытался соответствовать – чтобы Рамлоу, глядя на него, чувствовал лишь светлые эмоции, – но впервые в жизни это не вызывало у него отторжения.

Впервые Стив не ощущал себя пытающимся влезть в тесный костюм. Впервые ему самому хотелось делать что-то ради кого-то. Заботиться о чужом благополучии, беречь чувства.

И начать следовало с правды.

Рассказывать всю эту историю Рамлоу – скептику похлеще самого Стива – было до нелепости неловко. Как тот однажды высказался, когда Стив попытался ляпнуть что-то про пророчество: «Уж кто-кто, а ты-то должен верить в торжество науки, а не в эту сверхъестественную поебень».

Стив оттягивал этот разговор несколько дней. Представлял, как отреагирует вспыльчивый Рамлоу на такое откровенное вмешательство в его личное пространство. Представлял, что сам бы почувствовал, приди к нему кто-нибудь и заяви, что считывал его эмоции. Представлял, как нелепо прозвучит его признание в... заинтересованности на фоне истории о браслете и ограниченном времени для выбора партнера.

Рамлоу, к которому Стив заглянул в конце рабочего дня, выслушал его спокойно – внешне. Сидел он за своим столом все так же расслабленно, широко раскинув ноги и подпирая подбородок рукой, не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр, даже когда рассказ дошел до самого интересного места.

Вот только внутри у него ревело пламя – бушующая стихия, сплавленная, казалось, из сотен эмоций сразу. Неверие, сомнение, радость, ужас, горечь, досада, возбуждение, облегчение, предвкушение, интерес, злость – они сменялись с такой быстротой, что Стив даже головой мотнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Рамлоу, чутко поняв, в чем дело, вдруг разом успокоился, с поразительной легкостью взяв себя в руки – внутри него стало пусто и глухо, как в ночной пустыне, – и сощурился, стиснув зубы так, что скулы заострились еще сильнее обычного, придавая ему почти звериный вид.

– Позабавился? – едко поинтересовался он. – А я-то все гадал, с чего ты стал столько времени рядом пастись. А оно вон что, оказывается. Пришел сообщить, что у нас конфликт интересов и меня нужно отстранить от работы с тобой? Смешно тебе было? 

От него повеяло чем-то болезненно горьким, отчаянным – словно теперь, когда правда всплыла, он остался беззащитным. Словно Стив содрал с него панцирь, взрезал его, безжалостно открывая нежно-розовую, мягкую, трепещущую плоть.

Рамлоу смотрел прямо на него – спокойным безразличным взглядом, не пытаясь отводить глаза, как загнанный в угол хищник, упрямо скалящий зубы, и Стива будто резало этими зубами.

Все должно было быть не так. Брок не должен был защищаться... от него. Стив не этого хотел.

– Нет. Брок, все не так, – решение пришло импульсивно.

Содрав с руки браслет, Стив, перехватив не успевшего отдернуться Брока за ладонь, защелкнул на его запястье серебристую – вновь серебристую, чистую, без пятен! – полоску украшения, которое уже принесло столько проблем и радости одновременно.

Защелкнул – и замер, отчаянно пытаясь передать все, что чувствовал сам в последние недели. Открыться, впервые в жизни просто и без затей выплеснуть на кого-то другого то, что было на сердце, не опасаясь последствий. Доверяясь – он здорово задолжал Броку за все это безумие с гадалками и браслетами.

Вспоминал, как в первый раз почувствовал силу чужого желания и не верил, что кто-то действительно мог реагировать на него – так. С каким нетерпением он сам ждал потом этих моментов, каким пустым, холодным и... неправильным Стив ощущал себя теперь всякий раз, как Брока не было рядом.

Как ему хотелось сознательно, открыто вызывать все эти чувства – и откликаться на них также открыто.

Ладонь Брока под его рукой была холодной, как лед. Кончики пальцев нервно подрагивали, но сам он молчал, глядя на него совсем по-новому, иначе, словно впервые действительно рассмотрел. Так же, как сам Стив недавно. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, так и не найдясь со словами, вдруг улыбнулся – удивительно мягко и беззащитно. 

Высвободив руку, Брок задумчиво провернул на запястье браслет – Стив машинально отметил, что тот и у него сел, как влитой.

– Все-то у тебя не как у людей, Роджерс, – хмыкнул он, окончательно, видимо, уложив все в голове.

Но в этом был, пожалуй, весь Брок – он никогда не терялся в новых условиях, приспосабливаясь к ним с восхитительной быстротой, с потрясающей безграничной уверенностью завоевывал неизведанную территорию, как уличный кот, которого пустили погреться на пять минут, еще не зная, что уходить тот не собирается.

– Так вот, значит, что у тебя за приступ общительности был в последние месяцы? Кандидатов перебирал? – Брок поднялся на ноги, прошел к шкафчику и, с сомнением покосившись на Стива, все-таки достал оттуда початую бутылку виски и два тяжелых стакана.

Стив, услышавший за этим вопросом лишнее подтверждение тому, что он действительно наблюдал за ним, не выпускал из виду, только улыбнулся.

– Глупо, да? Но я растерялся совсем. У меня даже список был, – признался он, принимая протянутый ему стакан.

Брок кашлянул, честно пытаясь не засмеяться, но все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Стив привычно залип на его крепкой шее с проступающими на ней жилами, линии ключиц, по которым так хотелось скользнуть языком, втянуть губами тонкую, нежную кожу, остро ощущая ток чужой крови, горячей и живой.

– У тебя точно не Колсон вторая половинка? – насмешливо поинтересовался Брок, наклоняя голову набок. – Считаю, что по маньячеству вы родственные души, я не дотягиваю, – добавил он и, улыбнувшись, легко стукнул своим стаканом о его.

Гулкий звон стекла отозвался в теле Стива волной легкой дрожи, будто задел каждое нервное окончание. Брок смотрел на него, удивительно близкий и родной, притягивал к себе одним взглядом поразительно красивых глаз.

Стив вдруг впервые заметил, какого они у него были потрясающего цвета. Яркие, чуть желтоватые, нежно-ореховые, хищно-звериные, цвета коньяка – он долго подбирал эпитеты, неожиданно увлекшись этим занятием, а Брок, вновь откинувшись на спинку стула, неторопливо цедил виски, едва заметно улыбался и молчал, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

Он был красивым. Стив никогда прежде даже мысленно не употреблял это слово по отношению к мужчинам, но тут... Не мог удержаться, пусть и знал, что наверняка Брок сейчас чувствует весь этот его воистину щенячий восторг, пенившийся в крови, бившийся в висках, колкий и щекотный.

Стив столько раз за последние недели смотрел на Брока, с почти мучительным восторгом ощущая, как его охватывает томлением – настоящим, тем самым, предвкушающим, которого он прежде не ощущал без... непосредственного контакта с объектом интереса. Брок и здесь оказался исключением из правил, и Стиву было до дрожи хорошо просто смотреть на него, оглаживать взглядом крупное сильное тело, следить за ним на тренировках, только чудом не роняя на себя гриф штанги или гирю. Потому что его буквально размазывало, придавливало восторгом от выверенности чужих движений, от спокойного осознания своих возможностей, доставшихся Броку нелегким трудом.

Плавный перекат его тренированных мышц под смуглой, чуть влажной от пота кожей вообще завораживал Стива, как пресловутый танец удава завораживал глупых обезьян из книжки. Он хорошо помнил, как сам первое время после эксперимента подолгу стоял перед зеркалом, недоверчиво оглядывая свое отражение. Ему нравилось наблюдать во время тренировок, как сокращаются под нагрузкой мышцы, как проступают вены на руках. Ему нравилась сила, сокрытая в теле, ее ленивая, плавная тяжесть, проскальзывавшая в каждом движении.

Брок будто был весь, целиком, от всегда художественно встрепанных волос до кончиков пальцев ног, сделан для него, Стива. Будто прежде, в военные годы, обнимая хрупкую молоденькую девчонку, он представлял на ее месте именно Брока, хотя того еще даже не было на свете.

Каждый раз, слыша итальянскую речь, Стив не к месту вспоминал, что у Брока итальянские корни.

Каждый раз, как Брок приседал или, господи, просто наклонялся над столом, Стив залипал на его широкой спине, обтянутой тесной футболкой, и круглой заднице, на которую так и хотелось уложить ладони, стискивая пальцы на упругой плоти.

Каждый раз, собираясь сотворить какую-нибудь бесшабашную рискованную глупость на задании, Стив представлял, сколько беспокойства доставит Броку, и одергивал себя, настолько не разделяя уже свои чувства и чужие, что разлука, пусть и всего лишь на ночь, казалась мучением.

С Броком хотелось всего – и забитого слива, и бытового беспорядка (однажды Брок побывал у него дома по делу и ухитрился за свой короткий визит устроить локальный хаос: сдвинул полку для обуви – шнурки его тяжелых ботинок зацепились за нее, и, высвобождая их, Брок умудрился своротить и ее, и зацепил головой стеклянную вазочку, стоявшую на полке чуть выше, в которой Стив обычно хранил ключи и всякую мелочь), и тихих спокойных вечеров, и даже скандалов, черт с ними, они бывали в каждой... Семье.

Брок залпом допил виски и, со стуком поставив стакан на стол, поднялся на ноги, сдергивая со спинки стула кожаную куртку.

– Подбросишь до дома? А то я выпил, – спросил он, чуть помолчав, вновь провернул на запястье браслет и добавил: – Давай попробуем, Роджерс.

За одну эту короткую фразу Стив готов был расцеловать гадалке руки.

***

На следующий день Стив увидел Брока в собственной приемной – тот стоял, привычно облокотившись на достававшую ему почти до груди надстройку стола Люси, и что-то ей увлеченно рассказывал. Привычно обласкав взглядом широкие плечи, потрясающе смотревшиеся в невыносимо, неприлично тесной футболке, Стив подошел поближе.

Брок, наверняка почувствовавший его еще от порога, обернулся до того, как звонко смеявшаяся Люси заметила его и попыталась принять серьезный вид.

– Доброе утро, мистер Роджерс, – проговорила она и мечтательно принюхалась к стакану, в котором, судя по яркому запаху, было что-то лимонно-мятное.

– Кэп, – в свою очередь поздоровался Брок и придвинул к нему стоявший на столе здоровенный стакан с кофе. – Хотел подлизаться к Люси, но ее мутит от запаха кофе, пришлось выкручиваться и искать ей этот жуткий чай.

– От шоколада меня, кстати, тоже мутит, – вдруг сказала наблюдавшая за ними Люси и сунула Стиву шоколадку, до того лежавшую на краю стола.

Тот хмыкнул и сделал глоток кофе – именно такого, как он любил, крепкого, черного, почти не подслащенного. Его теплая горечь мягко осела в желудке, растеклась по венам нежной чувственной волной. Шоколад, судя по знакомой этикетке, тоже оказался ровно такой, какой Стив любил больше всего, с начинкой из чуть подсоленной карамели.

Почти неудивительно было, что Брок, чутко ощущавший его, как себя, понял, просто знал, как Стиву, и без того огорченному тем, как странно все между ними началось, хотелось именно этого: неспешности, неторопливого знакомства, глубинного узнавания.

Брок, улыбнувшись самым краешком прихотливо изогнутых губ, потер браслет на запястье.

– Я занесу все к обеду, – пообещал он Люси, и Стив теперь точно знал, что отпустит ее на перерыв пораньше.

Он ощущал себя юнцом, который, впервые влюбившись, всеми правдами и неправдами пытается подстроить случайные встречи. Наверное, это было глупо, но Брок улыбался каждый раз, когда они сталкивались там, где не должны были, и Стиву этого было достаточно.

Утренний обмен кофе и шоколадом тоже стал постоянной традицией, и они с Броком, встречаясь по утрам в приемной, молча обменивались стаканами и расходились в разные стороны, делая преувеличенно серьезные лица.

Однажды утром ритуал сорвался – Стив застрял в пробке и опоздал на пятнадцать минут. Люси придвинула к нему оставленный Броком «завтрак» и заговорщически подмигнула.

– Я сказала, что вы уже пришли, но вас вызвали по делам. Однако вы, – она погладила себя по голове, – успели оставить мистеру Рамлоу кофе, так что... – Люси отобрала у Стива не понадобившийся стакан и вылила его в огромную кадку с цветком, который теперь ненавидела лютой ненавистью из-за пряного травяного запаха.

– Я не отпущу тебя в декрет, – сказал ей Стив.

Люси фыркнула.

– Мой декретный отпуск будет длиться немногим дольше вашего медового месяца, – отозвалась она. – Хотя... Я в вас верю, мистер Роджерс.

Что ж, теперь и сам Стив верил во многое из того, от чего прежде воротил нос, и страшно хотел надеяться и на то, что гадалка была права во всем. Во всяком случае, каждый прожитый день, большую часть которого они с Броком проводили вместе – что на работе, что вне ее, расставаясь глубокой ночью у подъезда одного из них, – укреплял эту веру.

Брок был... близок ему настолько, что Стив не понимал, как не замечал этого раньше. Они всегда неплохо общались, конечно, но прежде сродство мыслей, одинаковые взгляды на многие вещи не бросались в глаза. Поспорить они могли разве что из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, раз уж ничего другого не находилось, и однажды чуть ли не весь вечер в ресторане препирались, какого оттенка зеленого цвета был мельком увиденный на улице ретроавтомобиль.

Брок, например, считал, что бирюзового, а Стив, в приемной которого теперь всегда витал этот запах, что мятного.

– Ты дальтоник, Роджерс, кто тебе права дал? – возмутился наконец Брок, исчерпав все аргументы.

Стив, последние минут десять просто смотревший на него – такого... своего, распаленного спором, взлохмаченного, с заросшими щетиной щеками, яркими губами, которые он бесконечно облизывал, наверняка собирая с них остаточную сладость после съеденного десерта, – подпер щеку ладонью, улыбнулся и слепо потянулся за чашкой, едва не опрокидывая ее на белоснежную скатерть.

– Ты невероятный, – проглотив «красивый», сказал Стив.

Брок, спасший было скатерть, от неожиданности дернул рукой и все-таки разлил чай.

– Ну мятный так мятный, – буркнул он, пряча ладони под стол, и улыбнулся так, что у Стива по-глупому перехватило дыхание.

В тот вечер, подбросив Брока до дома, Стив впервые, внутренне обмирая от волнения, поцеловал его. Обхватил ладонями теплые колючие щеки и притянул его к себе, потянулся навстречу сам, едва не удавившись при этом позабытым ремнем безопасности.

Брок, привыкший к этой, как он называл, «гражданской неуклюжести», жарко фыркнул, опалив дыханием, и, помогая выпутаться, на ощупь отстегнул ремень, отбросил его замок в сторону с такой резкой торопливостью, что тот с почти оглушительным звоном мазнул по стеклу.

Стив бы, впрочем, не обратил внимания, даже если бы стекло в итоге треснуло или разбилось. Предвкушение покалывало мурашками кожу, сладко сдавило грудь, заставляя сердце заполошно колотиться о ребра. Глаза Брока поблескивали в уютной тишине салона, бесконечно темные и глубокие, и Стив не мог отвести взгляда, все смотрел и смотрел, касаясь кончиками пальцев его лица, и боялся поверить, что все это действительно, наконец, происходит с ним.

Брок, невесомо погладив его по волосам, вплелся пальцами в короткие пряди на затылке, легко тронул его губы своими, и Стив с невразумительным жадным стоном подался вперед, теряясь в их упругой сочной мягкости. Он, кажется, даже замер на короткое мгновение, словно долгожданное прикосновение подействовало, как мощнейший парализатор, оглушило искристой силой обоюдного желания.

Когда Брок, на прощание прижавшись к его губам в длинном, лениво-неторопливом поцелуе, скрылся в подъезде, Стив еще долго сидел, глядя на его окна – ярко освещенные теплым желтоватым светом ламп, – и впервые ощущал себя не бродягой, завистливо заглядывающим в чужой дом, а... своим. Принадлежащим этому дому.

Свидания с правильным, тем самым, человеком пролетали как один миг, и Стив не помнил из них ничего, кроме Брока. Наверное, даже если бы они с ним сидели в пыльном пустом чулане и просто разговаривали – Стиву бы все понравилось.

На выходные они выбирались подальше от суетности большого мегаполиса, и однажды на побережье, гуляя по мелководью, Стив, с его «гражданской неуклюжестью», споткнувшись, вывалился из тапка и наступил на морского ежа.

– Ты еще и гражданский лошара, Роджерс, ну вот что ты за человек? – убедившись, что он не собирается помирать от ядовитой твари, простонал белый, как полотно, Брок, на лице которого ярко и лихорадочно горели только глаза.

Нога у Стива, конечно, онемела до бедра, но он знал, что сыворотка в его крови перемалывает яды без особых трудностей, поэтому только смеялся (в свое оправдание Стив мог сказать, что голова у него от интоксикации была все-таки слегка мутной) и предлагал разыграть сценку из Гарри Поттера – ту самую, где главному герою из руки удалили все кости.

– Боже мой, – только и сказал Брок, внимательно выслушав его, и сел за его спиной на прохладный песок, позволяя Стиву опереться на себя.

Стив лежал на его груди, ощущая ласковое прикосновение к своим волосам, смотрел на спокойное синее море и чувствовал такое распирающее сердце счастье, что хотелось кричать во все горло, выплеснуть весь этот восторг, поделиться им с миром.

– Давай покричим, – предложил Стив, когда к ноге вернулась чувствительность и получилось твердо встать.

Брок, сидевший перед ним на корточках – помогал надеть многострадальный тапок, – поднял голову и посмотрел на него с тем самым восхитительным глубинным пониманием, от которого у Стива всегда сердце в горле колотилось.

Конечно же, они кричали. Стояли, как два дурака, на пустынном пляже и драли глотки, смеялись и, едва переводя дух, снова орали.

А потом долго бродили по нагревшемуся за день песку, наслаждаясь каждой проведенной вместе минутой, и, обнявшись, наблюдали за тем, как ярко-рыжее солнце медленно опускается в море. Небо темнело, становилось холодно, но Стиву по-прежнему было хорошо: он ощущал такие легкость и свободу, каких не испытывал еще никогда раньше.

Они часто ходили в кино, но Стив искренне сомневался, что хоть кто-то из них смог бы вспомнить содержание хоть одного фильма. Лично он любил сидеть в темноте зала рядом с Броком и смотреть на его освещенный голубоватым светом профиль, в сотый, тысячный раз отмечая и сочные губы, и линию носа, и длинные ресницы, в неверном мерцании экрана отбрасывавшие на знакомое до последней черточки лицо причудливые тени.

Брок в ответ косился с насмешливой теплотой и легко поглаживал его по бедру. Или брал за руку и коротко касался губами ладони.

С Броком было просто – Стив, работавший с ним столько времени, и прежде, конечно, об этом знал, но теперь убедился в том, что и в быту он оказался таким же. Он был легким на подъем и охотно соглашался на все и сразу. Его можно было разбудить телефонным звонком, и уже минут через двадцать он вполне бодро выскакивал из дома, садился в машину и, хитро щурясь, жаловался, что кое-кого пора заездить, чтобы не донимал людей своими попытками сублимировать.

От малейшего намека на близость – господи, как же Стив его хотел, всего, от макушки до пяток – у Стива неизменно тяжелело в паху, а в крови вязко, тягуче разгоралось желание. Брок, прекрасно чувствовавший его эмоции, поворачивал к нему голову, откидывался на спинку кресла, улыбался одними глазами и чуть разводил в стороны крепкие бедра, ничуть не смущаясь отчетливо проступающего под тканью джинсов члена, сладко крупного, напряженного.

Стив ощущал его упругую твердость всякий раз, как они с Броком, в очередной раз «случайно» столкнувшись в каком-нибудь безлюдном коридоре или закутке, схлестывались, вжимались телом в тело, касались жадно, облапывая друг друга так, словно хотели оторвать кусок на память.

Стив целовал, целовал и целовал знакомые до малейшего изгиба губы, касался языком твердой горячей шеи, тыкался носом за ухом, задыхаясь от нежности и желания, и безумно, до дрожи хотел заполучить Брока целиком, вылизать его всего, присвоить себе. Но пока мог только трогать его тело – приятно-твердое, мощное – через ткань одежды, наслаждаться податливой отзывчивой мягкостью, с которой Брок растекался под ним, притиснутый к очередной стене, и запрокидывал голову, выдыхая так сладко, что у Стива поджимались пальцы на ногах от удовольствия.

Эта... незавершенность, не переходящая в близость, ходьба сужающимися кругами, больше похожая на неведомый брачный танец, пьянила, как шампанское, имеющее сорокаградусную крепость.

Все вокруг будто постоянно напоминало о Броке: реклама пасты «из самого сердца Италии», кожаная куртка, запах которой прочно ассоциировался с ним, желтоватые глазищи соседского кота, обожавшего пялиться на Стива с перил незастекленного балкона.

Что ж, пора было признать – хотя Стив и не пытался этого отрицать даже мысленно – он влюбился. Безнадежно и отчаянно, так, как, наверное, влюбляются единственный раз в жизни.

Впрочем, второго раза ему и не нужно было.

– Я тебя люблю, – выпалил Стив, едва они сели за стол у него дома, собираясь отметить пусть и маленькую, но дату.

С того самого вечера, когда он надел на Брока браслет, прошло ровно два месяца. Два потрясающих, самых лучших месяца, и Стив очень надеялся, что они постепенно перетекут в года. Он, во всяком случае, собирался сделать для этого все возможное.

Брок вскинул на него взгляд и, пошарив в кармане штанов, молча выложил на стол сверкнувший в свете свечей воистину колдовским пламенем браслет, который он давно перестал носить.

– У нас все... очень странно началось, – подняв бокал с вином, продолжил Стив.

Брок едва слышно фыркнул, обхватывая свой бокал, но перебивать не стал, глядя в ответ мягким, почти беспомощным взглядом.

Вот только если тогда, в первый раз, беспомощность заставляла его скалить зубы, то теперь он не закрывался, не считал его, Стива, угрозой, и от осознания этого спирало горло.

– И я бы хотел за это извиниться, но... Я рад, что так вышло, Брок. Рад, что узнал тебя по-настоящему. Не знаю, как жил до тебя, но... Без тебя уже не хочу. Я... – кое-как справившись с голосом, попытался закончить мысль Стив.

Брок легко тронул его бокал своим, и по комнате прокатился легкий хрустальный перезвон.

– Ну, я втрескался в тебя так давно, что прямо удивительно, как эта хрень, – он кивнул на браслет, – не сгорела к чертям.

Стив не стал говорить, что «хрень» пыталась, накаляясь на руке до боли. Потому что хорошо помнил, при каких обстоятельствах сам Брок перестал носить браслет. Помнил, как целовал красноватую полоску ожога на его запястье – обычная человеческая регенерация не справлялась с последствиями, – а Брок, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, ворчал, что он к ожогу натрет ему ссадину своими губами.

Брок, еще раз тронув его бокал своим, сделал глоток, будто ставя точку во взаимных признаниях. Стив, привычно завороженный плавностью его движений, повторил за ним, ощущая только бесконечную, бесшабашную радость.

Все по-прежнему было просто. Господи, всегда все было просто и всегда будет – пока они оба этого хотят.

– Ужасно пересолено, – попробовав пасту, которую Стив переделывал раза четыре и перевел кучу продуктов, упорно вбив себе в голову, что хочет приготовить ужин самостоятельно, сказал Брок. – В жизни ничего вкуснее не ел, – без перехода добавил он, улыбнувшись самым краешком губ.

Тарелку Стив у него все-таки отобрал, не желая, чтобы он давился кошмарным блюдом, и ужин у них в итоге состоял из простенького салата, который испортить бы не вышло при всем желании, и мясной нарезки (которую Стив «сам купил»).

Было до дрожи хорошо просто сидеть вдвоем в полутемной кухне, разговаривать, перекладывая из тарелки в тарелку кусочки повкуснее, и никуда не торопиться. Потому что они были вместе. Принадлежали друг другу и знали об этом, и все их время – общее теперь, одно на двоих – было только в их распоряжении.

Кажется, целоваться они начали во время мытья посуды. Брок, вытиравший тарелки и поглядывавший на него все больше тяжелевшим с каждой минутой взглядом, в конце концов не выдержал, с кошачьей наглостью вклинился между Стивом и раковиной, загораживая всем восхитительным собой обзор, и медленным дразнящим движением лизнул его в подбородок.

Последнюю тарелку Стив честно пытался домыть вслепую. Но, не выдержав, бросил ее в раковину, треснул, выключая воду, по смесителю так, что, по звуку, едва не своротил его, и надолго потерялся. Жадно касаясь губами губ, он осыпал поцелуями лицо и с готовностью подставленную шею, дышал, дышал и дышал Броком, упивался его вкусом, крепко вжимал его в себя, вбирая жар чужого тела и щедро делясь в ответ своим.

Это тоже было просто: Брок любил, когда его целовали, а Стив любил его целовать. Терял голову от потрясающе чувственного, тонкого стона, с которым Брок, отвечая на ласку, касался языком кромки зубов, нежной изнанки рта, вылизывал его, доставая, казалось, до самого сердца. От колкости щетины, от мягкости губ.

От всего Брока, который заполошно, торопливо, жадно оглаживал его шею, спину, бедра, крепко сжимал пальцы, будто Стива нужно было удерживать подле себя. Будто у Стива по телу не расползался нестерпимо приятный жар от этих ладоней, оседающий, опускающийся в самое нутро, как брошенный в реку камень.

Было невероятно чувствовать силу чужого влечения и желания и понимать, что оно – обоюдно. Что все должно быть именно так и никак иначе, и эта вдруг, после стольких лет одиночества, открывшаяся истина толкалась под ребра, билась в висках, кружа голову.

Брок был здесь, рядом, прямо в его руках, его можно было трогать, касаться так, как давно хотелось, смотреть на него и ловить взглядом признаки того, что ему тоже сейчас было хорошо: шальной затуманенный взгляд, распахнутые влажные, ярко-алые губы, по которым он то и дело проводил языком, упругая твердость члена, ощущавшаяся и через плотную ткань штанов.

Романтично добираться до спальни сквозь череду поцелуев не вышло: Стив, вслепую шагнув назад, едва не своротил дверь кухни. Брок смешно зафыркал, как еж, куснул напоследок его за подбородок, посылая вдоль позвоночника волну мурашек, и отстранился, уперевшись обеими ладонями в грудь.

Стив, которого нечестно пытались лишить теплого жара тела, погладил его по жестким жилистым предплечьям, вновь, как и всегда, дурея только от этого: от того, что рядом с ним был Брок, такой же крупный и сильный, равный ему и подходящий в самом главном.

– Роджерс, давай-ка кругом, шагом марш, я тебя придушу, если ты опять учудишь, – сказал Брок и вновь коротко коснулся его губ своими, скользнул по щеке и подбородку языком, стискивая пальцы на плечах до приятной боли.

Стив послушно вышел из кухни, наслаждаясь щекотной тяжестью чужого взгляда, ощущавшегося с такой отчетливостью, будто он был материальным. Было сладко представлять, какими будут прикосновения кожа к коже, каково это – чувствовать знакомые чуть шероховатые ладони не просто... где-то: на лице, плечах или спине, а внизу, там, где они были сейчас нужнее всего. Предвкушение, копившееся все это время, зревшее, как плод на дереве, теперь билось в каждой клеточке тела.

Стив даже не помнил, как они оказались в постели, обнаженные и горячие, как раздевались: то ли, утробно, по-звериному рыча, срывали друг с друга одежду, то ли, будто проверяя выдержку, ни разу не коснулись друг друга ни по пути в спальню, ни после, когда, не отводя взглядов, разоблачались, складывая одежду с нарочитой аккуратностью и строго отзеркаливая действия друг друга.

Зато он помнил, что почувствовал, когда Брок оказался перед ним, смуглокожий, широкоплечий, до безумия красивый именно в этот момент, хотя Стив видел его без одежды не раз.

В раздевалках, в душевых. А однажды и на задании, когда ему пропороло бедро у самого паха, и Стив зашивал рану, испытывая привычный, застарелый ужас от мысли, что кто-то под его командованием погибнет. На заданиях, что во время войны, что сейчас, могло случиться всякое, конечно, но Стив по-прежнему тяжело переживал гибель каждого своего бойца.

До гибели тогда, по счастью, не дошло. Брок, белый от кровопотери, непривычно тихий, с широкими зрачками, заполнившими радужку, терпел, молча кусая губы, и бедро у него отдавало жутковатой синевой, как у охлажденного цыпленка в морозильной камере.

Сейчас все было иначе. Сейчас ключом била жизнь, и Брок, горячий, торопливо дышащий, с неприлично распахнутыми яркими губами, тесно прижимался к нему, так идеально вплавлялся, что Стив попросту не знал, как жил раньше без него, без всего этого.

Можно было сотню раз представлять, как все будет, но реальность перекраивала все под себя. Реальность была слаще, потому что даже в самых смелых мечтах не получалось вообразить, как это потрясающе хорошо – оказаться в одной постели, вдвоем.

Наконец дорвавшись – сорвавшись, – Стив целовал и целовал цеплявшегося за его плечи Брока, совершенно дезориентированного, отзывчивого, едва успевающего отвечать и подставлять под губы чуть колкую от пробивающейся щетины шею, вкусную, сладко пахнущую перемешавшимися запахами пота и туалетной воды. Стив ощущал звериный голод, от которого сводило зубы и зудели кончики пальцев. Наверняка он даже казался со стороны чокнутым: когда мял, словно пытаясь убедить самого себя в реальности происходящего, чужие руки и плечи; когда втягивал губами тонкую нежную кожу у самых ключиц, вжимался языком в ямочку между ними, ощущая упругий, торопливый ток крови в теле. Когда, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза, ложился щекой на покрытую темными жесткими волосками широкую грудь, легко, невесомо сжимал зубы на напряженных сосках, терся о них своими, выгибаясь до боли в спине от сладкой чувственности этих прикосновений.

Брок шипел сквозь зубы, глухо порыкивал, цепляясь то за его волосы, то за изголовье кровати, но послушно замирал под ладонью, пока Стив, совершенно потерявшийся в желании обласкать, потрогать везде, вылизывал его, очерчивал рельефно проступающие под кожей напряженные мышцы пресса. Нырял языком в аккуратную, едва заметную впадинку пупка и прихватывал короткие волоски внизу живота, ощущая на них солоноватую пряную тяжесть вкуса, потому что с члена Брока, ровного, крупного, красивого, на кожу вязко стекали прозрачные капли.

Стив дразнящим длинным движением скользнул губами по упруго-твердому стволу, и Брок с хриплым поощрительным выдохом развел в стороны крепкие ноги. Узкая полоска шрама отчетливо выделялась на его бедре, и Стив, не удержавшись, потерся о нее носом, коснулся губами, вспоминая, как, несмотря на торопливость, все равно пытался сделать шов аккуратнее, чтобы не расчертить половину ноги неровными рубцами.

Брок, почувствовав это прикосновение, взвыл, сжал в ладони свой тяжелый, потемневший от прилившей крови член и приподнял голову.

– Все, Роджерс, по очереди, – рявкнул он, приглашающе шлепнув по постели сбоку от себя.

Властная уверенность в его голосе неожиданно хлестнула Стива удовольствием, пронеслась вдоль позвоночника искрой, и он моментально и послушно вытянулся рядом, обхватил Брока за шею, затягивая на себя.

– Я свихнусь с тобой, – нежно и словно удивленно констатировал тот и опустился сверху, прижал всем своим желанным до последней клеточки телом, целуя с такой неторопливой чувственностью, что перехватывало дух.

Теперь уже Брок, одним взглядом останавливая на половине движения, ласкал его, заставляя задыхаться от желания. Трепетно касался губами его лица и шеи, оглаживал самыми кончиками пальцев плечи и грудь, а затем надолго застыл, привалившись боком к его согнутым коленям, и просто смотрел – и глаза у него жадно, шало поблескивали. Под этим почти материально ощутимым взглядом внутри у Стива горячо разливалось блаженство, а в паху дергало так, что он все ерзал и ерзал, пытаясь поддать бедрами вверх.

– Перевернись. Пожалуйста, – попросил Брок, отстраняясь, и, едва Стив с готовностью подчинился, коротко потеревшись невыносимо горячим и напряженным членом о постель, навалился сверху, трепетно целуя во взмокший затылок.

Зарывшись носом ему в волосы, Брок снова со стоном сжал его плечи, легко прикусил под лопаткой и погладил по ягодицам, от прикосновения к которым у Стива перед глазами ярко, ослепительно полыхнуло.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он заскулил, слепо поворачивая голову, и Брок тут же оказался рядом, лизнул его в губы, скользнул языком в рот, целуя вкусно, сладко, именно так, как нужно было.

– Как ты хочешь? – щекотно ткнувшись ему в ухо носом, вдруг спросил Брок мягко и чуть тревожно, словно опасался невероятного – что Стиву хоть что-то могло не понравиться.

– Не думал, что такой вопрос вообще возникнет, но, если что, с мужчинами я раньше в одной постели не оказывался, – отозвался Стив, пытаясь плотнее, крепче прижаться бедрами.

Брок в ответ глухо рыкнул и вжался лбом ему в поясницу, щекоча разгоряченную кожу дыханием. От этого у Стива, кажется, на всем теле волоски встали дыбом, и он снова просительно заныл, страстно жаждая снова ощутить на себе хватку крепких рук, влажный жар члена, дразняще касавшегося головкой его бока.

– И зачем я спросил? – у самого себя поинтересовался Брок и снова нежно погладил его по заднице.

Даже, кажется, что-то ей сказал.

– Я вам не мешаю? – поинтересовался Стив, вновь приподнимаясь.

Брок в ответ молча ткнул его носом в подушку, чтобы не отвлекал, трепетно поцеловал обе ягодицы и плюхнулся рядом на постель.

– Все, у нас с ней прошло первое свидание, а на нем ни-ни, – хмыкнул он, притягивая Стива к себе, и крепко обхватил его бедрами за талию.

Рот у него был влажным, потерявшим всякие приличные очертания, на смуглой шее начинали темнеть следы от губ и зубов, и та голодная нестерпимая жадность, кипевшая у Стива в крови, притихла, сметенная нежной волной довольства. Брок был его, весь, целиком, и, господи, как же Стив сейчас его любил.

– У нас с твоей тоже не так чтобы очень много встреч было, – напомнил он, опираясь на локоть, и ласково погладил Брока по взлохмаченным темным волосам, перебирая жесткие от средств для укладки пряди.

Брок, приподнявшись, легко тронул его губы своими.

– Уж поверь, у моей хорошая фантазия, она с тобой давно знакома, – заверил он с теплой насмешкой и тихо, жарко выдохнул, когда Стив легко мазнул кончиками пальцев между его ягодицами.

Стив не стал говорить, что у них (Стив Роджерс и его задница, кажется, в курилках были правы) с воображением тоже все было в порядке. Он хотел, точнее, но вновь потерялся, забылся совсем, сметенный напором чужой отзывчивости. Брок, открытый, искренний, шумный, так ярко откликался на малейшие прикосновения, что каждое его движение, каждый стон жарко вспыхивали огнем в паху.

Напряженный, жаждущий разрядки член мучительно ныл, но собственное удовольствие казалось неважным. Не тогда, когда Брок глухо выл на одной ноте, закусывая уголок подушки, и бедра его мелко-мелко дрожали, потому что Стив нежно касался губами входа, разлизывал нежные тугие мышцы, оглаживал ладонью его член в такт движению языка. И было нестерпимо хорошо, вновь уложив Брока на спину, медленно, плавно растягивать его пальцами, жадно вглядываясь в лицо, и ловить на нем малейшие оттенки довольства.

И сердце у Стива замирало всякий раз, как в глазах у Брока мелькало выражение ласковой беспомощности, а сам он выгибался навстречу, запрокидывал голову, цепляясь за его плечо, и тихо, просительно постанывал, шире разводя ноги. Пытался коснуться своего члена ладонью, но останавливал себя на половине движения и, прикусывая губу, говорил, что хочет – вместе. А потом начинал чертыхаться, обещая пересмотреть свое решение по поводу «на первом свидании ни-ни».

Чертыхался он ровно до того момента, как Стив, обведя пальцами влажные, сладко-припухшие мышцы входа, легко надавил на них головкой члена, ослепленный тугим жаром, желанным, долгожданным контактом вот так – кожа и коже, тело к телу. Брок, загнанно дыша, замер под ним, до боли сдавив его бока бедрами.

– Давай, давай, ну же, давай, – зашептал он, глядя ему в глаза потемневшим, совсем пьяным взглядом, и каждое слово подхлестывало, заставляло мелко толкаться все глубже и глубже, до конца, до упора, до звонкого шлепка, до короткого, полного мучительного наслаждения вскрика.

Брок казался Стиву стихией, каким-нибудь мифическим ветром, каким-то чудом пойманным удачливым искателем приключений. Он метался под ним, едва не сбрасывая с себя, впивался пальцами ему в ягодицы, подталкивал пятками, пытаясь насадиться на член глубже, притягивал к себе за шею и крепко, почти больно впивался губами в губы.

Стив растворялся в нем, вплавлялся без остатка, впервые в жизни ощущая такую бесконечную счастливую легкость, такое невероятное единение с кем-то, такое удивительное сродство.

Перехватив его за руку, Брок прижал его ладонь к своему члену и со стоном выгнулся, хватаясь за изголовье постели, безумно красивый и близкий, и Стив с благодарной готовностью ласкал его в такт своим неровным, резким, торопливым движениям.

Брок, крепко зажмурившись, хрипло выдыхал, но по-прежнему не пытался вновь перехватить инициативу и даже ноги прижал к груди, раскрываясь еще сильнее. Полностью передавая ему контроль, доверяясь целиком, и осознание этого жгутом скрутилось у Стива в паху, полыхнуло длинной вспышкой наслаждения, еще более яркой от того, что Брок тоже сжался на нем, задрожал от удовольствия, заливая его ладонь обжигающе горячим семенем.

Они долго лежали, лениво целуясь, и молчали, общаясь одними глазами и прикосновениями. Говорили на том самом языке, о котором Стив прежде и не подозревал, но который теперь знал до последнего слова.

Было... хорошо.

Брок, лежавший рядом на боку и машинально поглаживавший его по плечу, коротко поцеловал его и вдруг легко скатился с кровати и скрылся в коридоре. Стив, иррационально ощущая себя брошенным, поднялся тоже и поплелся следом за ним, как фанатик за своим тотемом.

Его появлению Брок, успевший залезть в душ, не удивился. Затянул его к себе, уложил на плечи ладони – мокрые и уже залитые мыльной пеной геля – и спросил прямо в губы:

– Сходишь со мной кое-куда?

Стив вместо ответа прижался к нему теснее и согласно прикрыл глаза, зная, что он поймет и так.

Они долго шли по тихому ночному городу, петляли в узких улочках, выходили на ярко освещенные проспекты и обсуждали какую-то неважную, но такую приятную ерунду. Долго спорили, кто к кому должен переехать, и в конце концов победила звукоизоляция в квартире у Стива, хоть Брок и отвоевал себе право самостоятельно выкупить место в подземном паркинге, потому что «я тебе не девица без приданого, да, парковочное место – нормальное мужское приданое, а ты ждал вышитого полотенца?!».

Было почти четыре часа утра, когда они вышли к одному из мостов. Мимо проносились машины, внизу тихо, нежно шумела река, ловившая волнами блики фонарей, установленных у перил.

Брок остановился и вытащил из кармана уже позабытый браслет.

– Сам догадаешься? – спросил он, вкладывая его Стиву в ладонь.

Стив вспомнил, сколько раз хотел именно этого – швырнуть пугающее украшение в реку, чтобы ее волны унесли его подальше, смыли навсегда. И Брок выбрал для браслета такую же участь. Каким-то чудом понял, услышал желание сердца, и от этого в груди вновь теплело, вновь разгоралось томительное ощущение бесшабашного счастья.

Улыбнувшись, Стив размахнулся и бросил браслет подальше. Тот тускло блеснул в свете фонарей и моментально растворился в темноте поздней ночи.

Они с Броком безотчетно напряглись, ожидая услышать плеск воды, поглотившей жутковатую, несмотря ни на что, безделушку, но вместо этого над их головами вдруг ярко полыхнули огни фейерверка, запущенного с проплывшего как раз под мостом катера, на котором шумно веселилась молодежь. Темное небо разом осветилось, заполнилось грохотом взрывающихся хлопушек.

Стив посмотрел на Брока, в глазах которого причудливо отражались разноцветные огоньки, а тот, в свою очередь, посмотрел на него, улыбнувшись самым краешком губ.

– Ты как хочешь, Роджерс, но я буду верить, что это – знак, – сказал он, сжимая его ладонь в своей, и потянулся за поцелуем – впервые открыто, не пытаясь на людях делать вид, что между ними ничего особенного нет.

Стив целовал его знакомые до последней черточки губы, дышал его запахом, грелся теплом горячего, любимого тела, и сердце у него заполошно колотилось прямо в горле, а в животе было нестерпимо щекотно.

Заметившая их молодежь радостно заулюлюкала, кто-то пьяно крикнул: «Жгите, мужики!», и небо озарилось очередным залпом, но они, поглощенные друг другом, едва ли сейчас что-то слышали.

– А я буду верить тебе, – чуть отстранившись, сказал Стив Броку прямо в губы, и это была самая простая истина из всех, что когда-либо ему открывались.

Брок снова улыбнулся ему – как не улыбался больше никому, – и хотелось сделать так, чтобы эта улыбка была первой в бесконечной череде многих.

Стив знал, что у него получится.

В это он тоже верил.


End file.
